


Cheiloproclitic

by theonline



Category: Bastille
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonline/pseuds/theonline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheiloproclitic: being attracted to someones lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I reblogged some fic meme on tumblr and I was sent an ask with that word and that pairing (actually will/kyle but whatever) and I wrote it out but never posted it anywhere other than sending it to the person that asked for it. But I'm posting it now because I want to and I feel like this might (most likely won't) make up for deleting my other fic (it was just going to sit there incomplete until the end of time anyway).
> 
> enjoy y'all.

They were drunk. Drunk enough that the warmth in their bellies was comforting instead of worrying and, if they didn’t focus, their speech was slurred. Everyone had gone out club hopping, but Dan opted to stay behind with Will.

They sat in the top lounge of the bus, passing a bottle of Jameson between them, but Will had the tendency to hog the bottle. Dan didn’t necessarily care, but would make grabby hands towards Will every once in a while when he missed the taste.

“Where d’you think they are right now?” Will shrugged, then sipped. His gaze was fixated at the window so much so that the mouth of the bottle almost missed his lips. Some of the drink spilled out the side and onto Will’s stubble and mouth. Dan couldn’t help but feel enraptured.

He always caught himself looking at Will’s lips. The way they stretched over his teeth as he smiled or how they’d pout when he was thinking. Will would always bite his lip during interviews or when he was playing bass and Dan’s head would swim whenever he saw. Dan realised he was staring again, but they were both drunk enough that it wasn’t odd.

Will tried to use his tongue to lap up the excess whiskey and Dan watched as Will’s tongue fought to reach a drop just outside the corner of his mouth. He watched as his tongue tried to make its way over his thick bottom lip. Eventually ( _too soon,_ Dan thought), Will gave up and swiped it off with his thumb.

Will sucked the alcohol off his finger, making a small ‘pop.’

 _He has to be doing this on purpose_ , Dan thought, closing his eyes for a second to keep the room from spinning. When he opened them again, Will was chewing on his lip. Dan could’ve sworn a whimper accidentally slipped out, but if it did, Will didn’t say anything. His tongue dragged along his bottom lip, leaving it glistening.

Outside a group of people were turning the corner, it wasn’t their people. They still had time.

_Time for what?_

Dan swiped the bottle from Will and nearly finished it off.

“Watch it,” Will warned. “All we have up here is that and the Buckfast and I’m getting tired of it.” Dan passed the bottle back to Will.

His vision was getting hazy now, and he could see Will’s eyes starting to droop. A small smile formed on Will’s face as he took another swig.

“You you you have,” Dan sighed, “really nice lips.”

“Thanksssso do you.”

“No I mean. Really. Really nice lips.”

Judging by the look on Will’s face, he didn’t fully comprehend what Dan was trying to tell him. Will licked his lips and this time Dan groaned loud enough that he knew Will had to hear it. Whether or not he knew it was because of _him_ was up to Will.

Dan stood up for a moment and steadied himself before settling his knees on either side of Will.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Just go with me on this.”

Will’s face was blank and Dan was unsure whether Will had reached the point of ‘I don’t give a fuck’ with Dan’s shit or if he wanted this too. Dan sat on Will’s lap and worked up the courage to lean in slowly, giving Will all the time he wanted to push him off and storm downstairs. Will’s hands didn’t move from his side, still holding onto the bottle of whiskey. He could’ve yelled at Dan and told him to stop.

But he didn’t.

Instead, Dan swore Will had begun to lean in by the time their lips met. Dan could feel a tightness grow in his chest as he felt Will’s lips on his. They were warm and soft and wet and Will tasted like way too much whiskey and Dan assumed he tasted the same.

Will’s lips were big and they enveloped Dan’s. He could feel Will’s stubble tickling his lips and he wondered if that’s how it felt when someone kissed him. Dan lightly bit down and tugged at Will’s bottom lip and he glanced at Will from under his eyelashes. Dan couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he didn’t have the willpower to stop as he nestled more comfortably in Will’s lap. He noticed Will’s hands were resting on Dan’s thighs, gripping lightly.

Just as Will’s hands began to ghost their way under Dan’s shirt, they heard the drunken chorus of a large group of men nearing their bus. They pulled away and listened to the sounds approaching. After a minute they could both tell it was the rest of the band and the crew. Will looked up at Dan before giving him a peck on the lips, letting his lips linger for a second. Dan swung a leg over Will and sat back down beside him. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and downed it, not to wash out the taste, but to try and look normal. Will grabbed a bottle of Buckfast and did the same.

They listened as they heard two or three people stumble up the steps to the lounge.

“You missed sooo many glowsticks,” Kyle giggled, flopping down next to Dan. Along with the glowing glasses and fifteen glow necklaces around his neck, Kyle was wearing multiple bracelets on each wrist and holding three in both hands. “What did you guys do?”

“Drink.”

“Philosophical discussions on existentialism.”

“Made out.”

Will glared at Dan.

“What, jesus, I’m joking. Lighten up.

Kyle nodded vigorously. “Well. You missed a lot of glowsticks. Pass me a drink.”

Will leaned over and grabbed a bottle of the tonic wine and passed it to Kyle, a smile dancing on his lips as he looked over at Dan. Dan’s cheeks were warm and he knew it wasn’t from the whiskey.


End file.
